Santacide
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Ch. 3 is now up! When a Christmas shopping trip to the mall fails, Christmas might be ruined for the GW boys. What will they do? Please R&R!
1. The Unfortunate Day At The Mall

A/N: I'd like to thank my friend who helped me name this fic. It was just a random thing I thought of. And I'll also say this. I was having trouble sleeping, and was watching Boy Meets World, the one where Morgan thought she killed Santa, and that had me thinking what would happen if one of the Gundam pilots thought he killed Santa, but who would believe in Santa. That's when it hit me, Duo would believe in Santa! So lets have fun with this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Santa Claus. But I do own the toys he gives me YAY!!!!!!! Oh… and I don't own Christmas. The Grinch does. A not so jolly green guy, what's not to like.

* * *

Santa-cide

Chapter One- The Unfortunate Day At The Mall

It was a week before Christmas, and all through the malls, many things could be heard. Many, no all. (A/N: That's about the best rhyme I can do, and about all I can stand.) The five gundam pilots were enjoying alittle Christmas shopping. Duo and Quatre were in K. B. Toys, while Wufei and Heero were just strolling through the hallways, and Trowa was enjoying the animals withing the pet store currently focused on an adorable little kitten. After of hours shopping on their own, they met back up at the Santa workshop station. "Hey guys! How was your Christmas shopping?" Asked the blonde Arabian Quatre Winner.

"Alright I guess. Did you and Duo buy anything?" Asked Chang Wufei.

"Uh… well yes. But please remember that it's the thought that counts about the gifts."

"Don't worry about it Quatre. You always give the best gifts."

Quatre let out a little sigh. "I don't know about that. But I wasn't talking about my gifts."

Before Wufei could say anything, Duo ran right up behind Quatre in a big hug. Poor Quatre, he was even hit with the almighty braid. "I had the best thing Q-chan! Thanks again for shopping with me. Hey Fei- chan! Did you have a fun shopping day?"

"Fei- chan? Maxwell! I told you not to ever call me that ever again!"

"Well… what am I suppose to call you? You won't let me call you Fei-chan, Wu-bear, Wu- chan, Fei fei, or anything."

"Call me sir."

"Sir? You're joking right? Good one Fei- chan."

"I'm not joking. Call me sir, or I won't address you."

Quatre was raising his hand to tell Wufei that he was going a little too far, but Trowa and Heero took lhold of his wrist and shook their heads. No one needed to interfere with the battle that was to break out. "Won't address me huh? I must call you sir huh? Puh- lease. Fei- chan's a meanie! Fei- chan is a meanie! Fei- chan! Fei- chan! Feeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii- chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Wufei took hold of the front of Duo's shirt. "Don't call me such a feminine name. The injustice of it makes me sick to my stomach." Wufei took a deep breath, then he slowly placed Duo back upon the ground. "You're just lucky I don't believe in hurting children."

"Hey! Who're you calling a chi- Oh no! I still need to tell Santa what I want for Christmas."

Duo rushed into the line, leaving the other four pilots in the dust. Wufei crossed his arms, "as I said, child."

"What kind of 16-year-old still believes in Santa?" Asked Trowa.

"Well, I guess Duo, but his childish antics do add a charming aura to our Christmas do you think?" Quatre asked, stepping up to Trowa. "Well, how did your shopping go?"

"Pretty good I guess. I still don't believe Duo still seriously believes in Santa."

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "Well… at least he's serious about something right?" All the other pilots were agreeing to Heero when screams from kids rang through the mall's hallways. "What's happening?" All the pilots ran to Santa's workshop's enterance to see kids running out screaming for their parents, and Duo sitting on the ground with the most fearful expression on his face. "Duo? What happened here? Why ar-…"

Duo pointed towards where Santa should be sitting. "I… I …."

"You what?" Heero and all the other pilots turned to see what Duo was pointing at, and were shocked at what they saw.

Duo burst into tears. "I KILLED SANTA CLAUS!"

TBC


	2. Reasoning

A/N: Yea, yea. I know I say this a lot, and I will be saying this a lot. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It takes a party to make me update a story. :Sigh:Deep breath: WHEEEEEEE! Yea, a lot of them are outta character in this chapter.

* * *

Kisei- Hee… I finally read your story so you can't get mad! (Yea, I didn't know what else to write.)

* * *

Gigglegal + Brother – Glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you like this one too.

* * *

ZmajGoddess- I updated! Hope you like this chappy

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know Gundam Wing, but I'm willing to own Duo. I just need a little help with that.

* * *

Santa-cide

Chapter Two- Reasoning

I hear someone. Someone's calling me. "Duo… Duo." Who is it? They sound really annoying. "Duo? Why the hell are you making that face?" Duo slowly opened his eyes. His vision was somewhat distorted but it slowly started to clear. "Maxwell. What the hell's your problem?" Asked an obviously annoyed Wufei.

"Huh? What? Where am I?"

"Duo, are you okay? We're home now. But you feel really warm. Are you alright?" Quatre placed a damp towel on Duo's head. It's clear to see who was taking care of him while he was out.

"Home? Why? Weren't we…" Suddenly everything came back to Duo. "Santa! Is he okay? I killed him didn't I? He didn't live? Why? SANTA!"

Wufei sighed. "Leave it to the American to still believe in Santa Clause."

Quatre glared at Wufei. "Duo, Santa's fine. The man that died wasn't Santa. It was just some old guy that Santa hired who had a heart attack."

Duo started wiping some tears away. "Santa's fine?"

"Yes, Duo."

Wufei leaned toward Quatre, and whispered, "why are you encouraging his belief in Santa?"

"Because, something like this can traumatize a person. Especially someone as childish as Duo." Quatre whispered back. "Besides, he reminds me a of two year old when he acts like this."

"If you say so Quatre." Wufei walked out of the room.

"Quatre?" Duo pulled on Quatre's shirt sleeve. "Can we go see the real Santa today?"

Quatre gave his warmest smile. "Of cour-"

"Hey! We got invited to Santa's funeral. Should we go? I guess Duo killed him it's a requirement." Heero called out as he entered the room. Duo busted into tears, and ran from the room, locking himself into the hallway closet (yes, hallway closets have locks.) Quatre turned to glare at Heero. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Everybody soon gathered at the closet trying to get Duo out. "Duo. Santa didn't die. Heero was joking." Said Trowa.

"He…He.. Heero doesn't joke."

"He was that time. He was lying."

"Heero's a perfect soldier, he… he.. HE DOESN'T LIE."

"You know. He does have a point." Said Heero.

"You know Heero. This is your fault." Accused Quatre.

"Maybe so, but we were invited to Santa's funeral."

Duo started wailing in the closet. "Would you stop saying that!" Wufei yelled. "I can't stand anymore of his yelling."

"Up on the roof top Santa falls, from Duo Maxwell's BB gun. He would be on the naughty list for all time, but Santa met his untimely demise (To the tune of Up on the housetop.)" Duo sang at the top of his lungs.

"And I'm really sick of his singing!"

TBC

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!… Please. 


	3. Heero's Sacrifice

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. But I'll try to hurry with my others. But uh… I have many good-bye fics for my friends. Well… that's about all I have to say. Except a special shout out to a certain reviewer. Riverfox… here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. But your review in my Naruto fic made me laugh. Well… hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Look at earlier chapters.

* * *

Santacide  
Chapter 3- Heero's Sacrifice

After five hours a yelling, crying, and letter writing, Duo finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. All the other pilots sat in the kitchen table. Quatre's eyes darted around the table. "We have to do something about this. Duo isn't himself. Ever since that day at the mall, he has yet to trip over nothing and it's unnatural. We must think of something to bring him out of this."

Trowa turned to look at Quatre. "I know what you're saying, but there's nothing we can do. The best medicine for this is time. He'll calm down sometime."

Wufei nodded. "Unless we can convince him there's not Santa Claus."

Quatre's eyes shot open. "Or, we can convince him that he didn't kill the real Santa Claus."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Have one of us dress like Santa can come down the chimney."

"And which one of us will do that?" Asked Heero.

"I say you."

"Why?"

"Because if you were a little more considerate, Duo wouldn't have been in the closet screaming. So to repent for that you're gonna dress up like Santa."

Trowa shrugged. "Sounds reasonable. The circus has a lot of costumes, I'll go borrow a Santa one for you."

"And I have to go down the chimney too?"

"I did say you had to, so yup!"

"Fine."

The next night, Duo was in the living room, still moping over what he thinks is the end of Christmas. Duo lets out a sigh. "I'm cold. I think I'll light a fire." As Duo turns on the gas for the fireplace, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre walk in.

"How's everything going Maxwell?" Asks Wufei.

"Un…" Answers Duo.

"I'll take that as a fine."

"Okay… do what you want." Duo was about to throw the match in to light the fire, until he heard a rustle inside. "What's that?"

Within the chimney, Heero rolls his eyes, and yelled 'ho ho ho' many times down the chimney for Duo to hear. "Santa is that you?" And Heero just yelled even louder. Duo turned to the other pilots with a gleam in his eyes that's been absent since that awful day. "Hey… hey… it's Santa! He's alive! Why is he here?"

Quatre scooted forward. "Because I… I… wrote him a letter. Yea… I asked him to come visit us while you're awake to show you didn't kill Santa."

Duo's smile widened. "Thank you Quatre." He turned back to the fireplace, and started yelling up in it. "Santa. Are you okay. I can't see you."

"Ho ho ho!" Said Heero, as enthusiastically as he could, which wasn't much."

"What? How are you? Are you coming down okay? Man it's really dark." Duo really wanted to see Santa. He couldn't wait for the few minutes of him shimmying down the chimney. Then an idea hit him. Duo struck up another match, forgetting about the gas he just turned on a few minutes ago, and stuck it in the fireplace.

A big _bwoosh _went up the chimney, engulfing Heero in a blanket of flames. Heero grunted in pain, and quickly slid down the chimney into the living room with the gundam pilots staring at him with dropped jaws. Duo ran up to him. "OH MY GOD! THIS TIME I DID KILL THE REAL SANTA! OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Heero was quickly rushed to the nearest hospital.

TBC


End file.
